Life's Not Fair
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: This is a look into the life of the children of some of the WWE superstars.
1. Chapter 1

Life's not fair

Prologue

This is a new story i was thinking about last night and yeah so please read it! and if you don't like it, itz algud!

A little bit bout this story is how it shows the life of WWE superstars kids and how they feel about their parents jobs.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own any of the WWE superstars that are mentioned in this fic and i made up the WWE supestars Children.

**Randy and Trish Orton:**

Luke James Orton-20 years old

Jake Finn Orton- 18 years old (Twins)

Rory Dan Orton- 18 years old (Twins)

Jessie Lana Orton-16 years old

**John and Stacy Cena:**

Alex Phoenix Cena-18 years old

B.J Reece Cena-16 years old

Kimberly Josie Cena- 14 years old

**Chris and Candice Masters:**

Christine Melanie Masters-20 years old

Nelly Kat Masters-18 years old

Pierre Junior Masters-16 years old

**Chris and Torrie Jericho:**

Hugh Daniel Jericho- 19 years old

Guy Jericho-16 years old

Jenna Danielle Jericho- 14 years old

**Dave and Victoria Batista:**

Caleb Keaton Batista-18 years old

Jacob Oliver Batista- 17 years old

Hannah Maggie Batista-16 years old

**Adam and Amy Copeland:**

Dallas Adrian Copeland-19 years old

Gemma Lacy Copeland-18 years old

Kate Paige Copeland-16 years old

Freddy Mace Copeland-16 years old

**Johnny and Melina Nitro:**

Will Jarrod Nitro-19 years old

Sebastian Neil Nitro-18 years old

Lana Fawn Nitro-16 years old

**Chris and Lillian Beniot:**

Leon Byron Beniot-19 years old

Ellen Briana Beniot-16 years old

Ritchie Ivan Jericho-16 years old

**Shawn and Jackie Michaels:**

Veronica Lee Michaels-19 years old

Ria Dara Michaels-16 years old

**Hunter and Stephanie Helmlsy:**

Jamie Lynn Helmlsy-19 years old

Tyler Jackie Helmlsy-16 years old

Chayse Kayleb Helmlsy-16 years old

**Eddie and Dawn Guerrero:**

Lani Wendy Guerrero-18 years old

Iesha Baylee Guerrero-16 years old

Levi Jack Guerrero-16 years old

**Shelton and Joy Benjamin:**

Nicole Latoya Benjamin-18 years old

James Radcliff Benjamin-16 years old

**Carlito and Maria Caribbean Cool:**

TK Samuel Caribbean Cool-16 years old

Tana Kaylum Caribbean Cool-18 years old

Joshua Lupe Caribbean Cool-16 years old

Canbrarre Napi Caribbean Cool-18 years old


	2. Chapter 2

Life's not fair

Jake Orton yawned as he opened his blue eyes to see the sun streaming into his room through the split in his curtains. He pushed his duvet back and got up to look in the mirror. He wasn't a bad looking guy and in fact he was one of the best looking guys in his school. Now he wasn't a guy to be modest especially since his dad had always told him to walk with pride and confidence and when his dad had told him those words when he was 5 years old, Luke hadn't forgotten them.

Luke ran a hand through his hair as he examined his features. His blonde-ish, brown-ish hair was a big hit with the lady's. His blue eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. All his other features were almost like they had been sculpted by an artist. Luke smirked into the mirror and turned around to look through his wardrobe. He picked out a plain black t-shirt and jeans along with his addidas sneakers. He smiled one more time at himself in the mirror before opening his bedroom door and heading downstairs.

**Meanwhile………………….**

"**Alex!" **Alex fell out of bed as the shrill yell came through his door "Mum! Can you be any louder?" Alex yelled back as he rested his head on the carpeted floor.

Alex gave a loud sigh to show his annoyance to his mum. He stood up and chucked his duvet onto his bed. He walked over to his drawers where he grabbed his denim shorts and a plain billabong t-shirt. Alex turned around to look in the mirror and noticed something was missing. He thought about it for a second then with a goofy grin grabbed his baseball cap of his dresser. As he walked into the adjourning bathroom he tripped over several pieces of papers filled with raps and doodles.

He placed his hand down on the counter and stared into the mirror; he reached for a facial cloth and started to wash his face. His thoughts a million miles away from his mind, thinking about school, raps, friends and pretty much anything else teenagers think about. He turned back to the tap and turned it off, wiped his face and left the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I kno itz a pretty werid start but i promise to continue! Jst plz reveiw!

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	3. Chapter 3

Life's not fair

Part 2

"But why?" Gemma moaned as she sat with her mum in her families BMW. Her mum sighed "Gemma, I've told you so many times! You will make new friends so please stop moaning about being at this school when you haven't even stepped foot inside!" Gemma glared at her mum "But mum! Just from looking at the people walking into the school I can tell what its like! Full of rich kids who think their all that" her mum sighed "Gemma, I think you're forgetting that your one of the rich kids as well" Gemma shuddered "Don't remind me" she whispered darkly. Her mum turned off the car and turned to face her "Gemma, you know that all your father and I wanted to do was give you the child hood we never had" "You never had mum" Gemma broke in "Dad had a great child hood with Uncle Christian; it was you who had the crap life! So don't try and turn me into a miniature you!" Gemma screamed. She glared at her mum and opened the car door. "Bye" and with that last word she stormed out of the car.

"Whoa, look at the psycho walking down the road" Caleb Batista said to his best friend Sebastian Nitro. Seb looked over to where Caleb was pointing and cocked his head to the side as he studied the girl coming down the road. She had dark chestnut coloured hair which was flowing in the wind.

Her eyes were dark brown reminding him of rich almonds. She wasn't tall but neither was she short. As he took a good look at her face a shiver ran down his spine as she sent him a look of contempt and evil. As she walked past, Caleb laughed and said "What climbed up your ass and died?" the girl stopped, Seb gave Caleb a glare and started to apologize "I don't want an apology" the girl said coldly as she turned around and looked at Caleb. "So I guess you think you're pretty funny?" She asked him a smile spreading on her face. Caleb nodded then smirked "Course I do babe" the girl came closer, she was now so close her arm was touching Caleb's. He smirked again "I guess you think I am to" he muttered looking into her eyes then sending her a flirty look.

She smiled then the smile wiped off her face and she kneed him in his family jewels. She smiled in satisfaction as he fell to the ground moaning, Seb looked in shock over at the girl. "You've got balls" he said. She looked over at him then back at Caleb, she bent down close to Caleb "I don't take shit from anybody, got that? Oh and im not your babe" she whispered. She stood up straight and started to walk off. "Hey what's your name?" Seb called out after her, she turned "What's it to you?" she said with a smirk turning and continuing down the road.

"Argh, if there's anything I hate more then the colour pink it's the first day of school" Lani Gurerreo said with a bored look on her face as she slammed her locker shut. Her friend Ellen Beniot nodded "Yeah, but come on its fun! And there are so many guys here!" Ellen said with a laugh teasing Lani. Lani sent her a glare "You know I'm not interested in guys, I'm here to further my career as a pro tennis player not to prance around wearing skirts that are the same size as a belt" Ellen rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wonder how were friends?" Lani smirked "Because you need someone to keep your ass on track, you would be lost without me!" Ellen laughed "Yeah I guess your right! But you need me here to keep you feminine or who knows what kind of clothes you would have worn to school" Lani shot her a fake glare "Better clothes then these" she said gesturing to the black pants and the bright coloured top that Ellen had chosen for her to wear. Ellen put her hands on her hips "Hey get over it Lanz, the sooner you deal with it the sooner you'll feel better!" a grossed out look crossed Lani's face as she looked down at her clothes again "Yeah okay but c'mon this outfit is just nasty!" Ellen shook her head "No it isn't, it's a great outfit!" the two continued arguing as they walked down the hall way.

"He shoots he scores!" Tana yelled as he scored another basket on the basketball court. "Show off" Alex yelled as him and Jake walked across the court to the porter Rican boy. Tana smirked "Hey don't hate me koz you aint me" Alex rolled his eyes "Whatever man" Tana smiled and bounced the ball to Alex "Lets see what you got boy!" Tana yelled. Alex laughed and took a shot; the ball rolled around and around the hoop and fell off the side. "Ha-ha gutted man! Better luck next time!" Tana said with a smirk as he took another shot and smiled in triumph as it swished through.

Jake and Tana smiled at each other then went up to Alex and yelled in unison "Burn!" they both started laughing as Alex rolled his eyes again "Whatever guys, you just don't know true talent when you see it" Tana laughed while shaking his head "Bro just admit your all talk and no action" him and Jake laughed again and high five each other.

* * *

Soooooooo the second chapters up! i tried to make it longer so it may not be that much longer :( i think i mite have writers block! Well R nd R!

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


End file.
